Fighters Return
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: With the fourth Smash Tournament quickly approaching, all returning and new Smashers have started to make their way up to Smash Mansion. Let's see how everyone is during this very busy time before the tourney begins, and we might just hear about some of their latest adventures too...


**Wooooo, I need to write more and sign up for stuff less. Sorry about the delay, folks, but I've been pretty busy with important stuff (Student Council, Choral Class, SCHOOL IN GENERAL)…**

…**And not so important stuff (Playing Sonic & The Black Knight, playing Sonic Lost World, playing LoZ Twilight Princess, playing etc).**

**Also, I've got my blog to worry about (Why the Hell I even made a blog, I don't know), so that ain't really helping things much.**

**Sooo, as the result of my temporary and continuous Writers Block, I'm writing something about the new SSB game.**

**SAD. I KNOW.**

**JUST READ BEFORE I CRAWL BACK INTO THE WRITERS BLOCK ABYSS.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SSB GAMES, NOR ANY CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS ONE-SHOT.**

Fighters Return

The sun had just risen in the town of Smashville. Unfortunately for the owners of businesses, not many new people had come to Smashville or its surrounding areas after the Brawl tournament had ended. Smash Mansion had not seen anyone except for Master and Crazy Hand for five years now.

All came to change when a green Warp Pipe arose in front of Smash Mansions gates and the iconic red plumber hopped out. "Hey Weegee! Pick up the pace!" called Mario to his brother (**Yes, Mario can talk now. Something happened, maybe. Or he was just trolling the Smashers before with the whole mute thing. I'm leaning towards option two.**).

"Bro, don't rush me! I'm trying to savor this moment." said Luigi, jumping out moments after Mario.

"Why Luigi? I mean, we've all been here before. We ARE all Veterans, after all." said Peach, floating down from her jump with a frilly pink parasol.

"I know I know, but hey, it's been five long years since we last saw everybody. I just can't wait!"

"Grrrr! I don't know how you guys can fit through these things so easily, it's cramped in here!" growled Bowser, who wasn't all that used to being in Warp Pipes and had gotten himself stuck.

"Bowser, even _I_ can fit in Warp Pipes. You need to work out more. And get your butt out of my face!" said Donkey Kong, who immediately afterwards punched Bowser out of the Warp Pipe and crawled out himself. After Bowser had landed, the Warp Pipe sank into the ground and all the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom walked into the grounds of Smash Mansion. Before they could even take one step further, a young boy wearing a red t-shirt ran up to them. He had little cat eyes, like Toon Link from six years ago, and short brown hair.

"Excuse me misters and miss, but is this Smash Mansion?!" panted out the boy, clearly exhausted.

"Poor dear, it looks like he ran all the way here." whispered Peach to herself. "Yes little one, this is Smash Mansion. Are you here for the tournament?" she asked.

"Yep! My names Villager, nice to meet you all-WOAH, NO WAY! _THE _MARIO BROTHERS?! AND DONKEY KONG AND PRINCESS PEACH TOO! COOL!" cried Villager, overjoyed.

"He didn't say MY name…" grumbled Bowser.

"Oh, and Bowser too. Hooray?"

Bowser began to plot Villagers death.

Villager was excitedly talking to Luigi and DK when Mario noticed the next Veteran coming into sight.

Or, should I say, riding into sight.

Link expertly landed his Loftwing and hopped off, heading for Mario. He waved to his old friend, and Peach squealed with glee when she saw Link approaching. "Hi Link!" she yelled, waving to the Hylian.

"Hey Mario, hey Peach, hey everyone else, hey…Kid I don't know yet."

"Villager. I'm a new Smasher!" Link smiled.

"Nice to meet you Villager." Link struck up a conversation with Mario, both talking greatly about their latest adventures.

"Is Zellie coming soon?" asked Peach.

"She had to deal with a few things before she left, but I'm sure she'll be here soon-"Link was cut off by a train whistle. Sure enough, its conductor ran into the mansion grounds directly after.

"Hiya everyone! I got a train!" yelled Toon, jumping into Link's arms.

"Hey Toon! And yeah, I saw. You can _drive_ that thing?"

"Yep! I got my license four years ago!" Toon held up four fingers. Villager curiously walked up to Toon and struck a conversation with him. The next Smasher to arrive, of course, arrived with a bang…

"WOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all the Veterans sighed when they heard the familiar voice of Kirby coming in on a Warp Star.

"He just got that wall fixed, too." muttered Luigi. Villager looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Kirby then crashed into the now destroyed wall.

"…Oh."

"HIIIIIII GUYS! I MISSED YOU ALL!" said Kirby, jumping up from the wreckage of the wall as if he never ran into it in the first place and started giving everyone a hug. He stopped when he got to Villager. "Hm…You're from the Animal Crossing series, right?" he asked.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" asked Villager.

"Lucky guess!" Link sighed.

"Oh. Just great. THANKS A LOT, MASTER HAND! NOW THERE'S _THREE _OF THEM!" he yelled to a random window, shaking his fist.

"So how many Smashers did Master Hand say were coming today?" asked Peach.

"Uh, three Newcomers and fifteen Veterans, I think." said Kirby.

"And how many are here now?" she asked once more. Kirby counted everyone including himself and Peach.

"I think about nine or something."

"Well then, we have about nine more to go."

"Make that eight, Peach." Peach turned around and saw a woman in a robot suit walking up to her.

"SAMMIE! I MISSED YOU!" said Peach and Kirby at the exact same time, both hugging Samus. Samus had her helmet off, so everyone saw Samus' startled reaction when the two rushed forward. Mario once again made the introductions and, a few moments later, a blue robot walked into the Mansion grounds.

"Um, hi, is this Smash Mansion? I'm supposed to be there for a tournament." asked the robot. Kirby and Villagers jaws dropped.

"No. Way." murmured (**I almost typed that as 'Murdered' O_o**) Villager.

"_THE_ MEGA MAN?! AWESOME!" shouted Kirby, he and Villager clearly freaking out. Mario sweatdropped and walked up to Mega Man.

"Yeah, you've got the right place. I'm Mario." Mario and Mega Man shook hands as Mario made the introductions. Everyone was friendly, unlike how they acted when Sonic first came. They had all hated him at first, but all eventually got used to him.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" yelled an angel, flying into Smash Mansions grounds. All the Veterans smiled when they saw Pit's familiar face, happy to see him return.

"Nice to see you back, Pit!" yelled Link.

"Great to be back, Link!" Pit landed and began to tell all the Veterans about his comeback adventure, all laughing when he did his little Viridi impersonation. Soon, a small yellow electric mouse dashed into the Mansion grounds, immediately jumping on Samus' shoulder.

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu, a wide grin on her face. Samus smiled back at the little mouse as everyone except for the Newcomers turned on their Pokémon to English translators.

"Alright then, that makes…Um…One, two, three…Five more to go." muttered Peach, trying to keep track of everyone. Peach turned around to the gate to see Olimar, Fox and a Newcomer (Who then introduced herself as Wii Fit Trainer, or Trainer for short.). "…Make that two."

"Hey guys!" yelled the next Veteran to arrive. Marth strolled into the grounds with smiles galore, everyone talking at the same time to Marth and everyone else.

So, the Smashers continued to talk until the last returning Veteran for the day arrived.

They talked.

And talked.

And talked…

And…Talked…

"Sure is taking a while…" muttered Trainer.

"Maybe we should just go inside." said Kirby. Everyone nodded in agreement, since nobody wanted to be outside when dusk came. The Veterans knew this best, since sometimes rouge Subspace troops arrived at night. Once they entered however, the final Veteran jumped up from a sofa and dashed up to see them all.

"Well it's about time! I've been waiting in here for HOURS now!" said Sonic with a smile. All the Veterans smiled and greeted Sonic before Mega Man walked up.

"Hey Sonic, I didn't know you'd be here!" said Mega, remembering the whole 'Eggman and Wily teaming up' thing from that year.

"Oh, hey Mega! Nice to see you too!" before anything else could be said, Master Hand floated into the room.

"Ahem, welcome, Veterans and Newcomers! I am proud to inform you that you all have been selected as fighters for the official fourth Super Smash Brothers fighting tournament! I'm sure that many of you already know certain people here, and that's excellent! But, remember, more Veterans and Newcomers will come in until the tournament officially starts next year, so be ready to see anyone! You could see anyone from Meta Knight to Pac-Man walk in those doors these following months-"Master Hand was cut off by Kirby.

"PAC-MANS COMING?!"

"Uh, maybe-"Master Hand tried to regain control of the crowd, but everyone was too abuzz with the mention of Pac-Man joining. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" muttered Master Hand, then clearing his throat. All fell silent again. "I expect everyone to be ready for the upcoming fights, and finally, enjoy your time here!" Master Hand was about to end it before the intercom turned on and many party poppers went off around him, startling him and all the Newcomers. The Veterans just chuckled to themselves.

"LET'S GO FOURTH TORUNEY! LONG LIVE SSB!" yelled Crazy Hand into the intercom. All the Smashers cheered as Master Hand flew away, sighing to himself.

"Here we go again…"

**And end! I'm probably going to continue this story until all the new charcters for SSB4 are announced, but who knows with my update schedule. *Cries a little, then goes back to being perky* R&R!-Light**


End file.
